


Come On Over

by elipie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: I'm gonna love you right
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 47
Kudos: 175
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Come On Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



Song: Come On Over (All I Want Is You) by Christina Aguilera  
[lyrics here](https://genius.com/Christina-aguilera-come-on-over-all-i-want-is-you-lyrics)

[Download](https://elipie-vids.com/2020-vids/elipie_comeonover_dl.mp4) (51.1MB, right click & save)  
[Tumblr Post](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/190596685110/come-on-over-schitts-creek-davidpatrick-made)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/388658928) (password is: festivids)


End file.
